kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mauro (Another Path)
Mauro is a mysterious Keyblade Wielder seen in Kingdom Hearts: Another Path where his storyline gives an insight to Master Xehanort and Vanitas' desires as well as the appearance of his own Mysterious Keyblade Master. Biography Youth Birth TBA Growing Up Mauro was taken in by an unknown Keyblade Master of some explicit power that was trained in the Darkness to such an extent that he could hide his true intent and allegiance deep within his Heart where such knowledge would be protected by the collective Darkness, soon enough Mauro was trained by the Darkness wielder and easily became what others called a Keyblade Master of Darkness despite the fact that he cloaked himself in shadow so that others would not show his Mysterious Master's plot to the other Keyblade Wielders, Master Xehanort then had a run-in with the Mysterious Master whom charged Master Xehanort to take Mauro as an asset from which he would clean up for Xehanort and Vanitas in their future plots but despite this it seemed that Mauro wanted revenge against the Light-obsessed Keyblade Wielders since his own Master explained that his Father's demise had been at the hands of Eraqus and Yen Sid. ''Kingdom Hearts: Another Path'' Birth By Sleep Land of Departure - Master Exam Mauro is seen to accompany Master Xehanort to the Land of Departure to see the "Mark of Mastery" Exam being undertaken by Terra and Aqua which it is there that he runs into Master Lepton whom is also watching the progress of the two Apprentices, when Eraqus brings up Terra when conversing with Master Xehanort it is instead Mauro whom cuts in saying that "Terra is a boy with dreams of Heroism and Power, Dangerous when it comes to the Darkness, he may be a heavy hitter but he's weak outside of his sword-swings" however it is Lepton which counters saying that the Darkness in Terra's heart is nothing to fear however this falls on Eraqus' deaf ears as the man fears the Darkness and cannot bare to turn his anger of Darkness on Terra whom he sees as a son. With mission at hand complete, Mauro heads to a secure location in order to leave the Land of Departure and so heads to the Summit where he can use a Dark Corridor however it is here that he is confronted by Lepton for the first time whom questions why Mauro is so against Terra becoming a Master, Mauro counters that maybe it is Lepton whom doesn't see the dangers of the Darkness when it infects a Keyblade Wielder which his prodding eventually leads to Lepton striking out in a controled rage. Lepton soons learns in the following battle that Mauro wields the Power of Darkness, stating that the Power of Darkness is a begining for Mauro as it has no price despite the fact that it gives him a massive boost in power, Mauro is almost struck down by Lepton since he is holding back the full power of his Darkness and notes as he flees in a Dark Corridor that Lepton has a heart void of any Darkness. Keyblade Graveyard - Meeting with the Dark Mauro set off for the Keyblade Graveyard where he knew Vanitas and Master Xehanort would usually meet at, there he reported what he had seen with Lepton which caused Master Xehanort to turn giddie with interest as he commented that Ventus and Vanitas were not the only pair now that could create the X-Blade, however Mauro states that he wishes to look more into the matter before such a plan could be put into work and so Master Xehanort authorized Mauro the right to do as he pleased. Mauro was given the task in his free time to estimate Lepton's strength and whether the young man will be of use to their efforts, Mauro prepares to set off immediatly however he runs across Vanitas whom is arriving to speak with Xehanort whom comments they have a guest, Mauro soon is approached by Keyblade Master Alden whom he begins to fight against since he was overhearing the conversation between Mauro and Master Xehanort. Mist Continent - War Between Brothers Upon discovering the new world known as the "Mist Continent", Mauro soon finds a powerfully ally in the Vain Gnome called Kuja whom like Mauro can control the Darkness and not age, Kuja in return also sees Mauro as a kindred spirit since they both believe their lives are meaningless for they lack either purpose or will of their own. Mauro teaches Kuja that Darkness can allow a person to be controled by their emotions if not wisely wielded, as seen when Mauro infects Queen Brahne of Alexandria with Darkness while using its corrupting influence to make the Queen believe that Kuja is an Arms Dealer while Mauro is not only Kuja's supplier but a veteran tactician, proving the strength of the Purebred Heartless that Mauro summons from the Realm of Darkness he plans to use them with the automotons of Darkness known as the Black Mages to overrun Lindblum and Bermecia which are the only two Nations other than Alexandria on the "Mist Continent" while using Brahne's own greed as means to that end. More Questions - Countless Worlds At the "South Gate", Mauro and Kuja face off against Lepton and Zidane however are forced back in a tie where Kuja reveals that they have no world that he and Zidane belong to, since Zidane's own power destroyed their world and consumed its Light so that he could have Light in his heart of his own. Kuja offers to follow Mauro whom accepts his companionship giving him coordinates to the base he was using: Lunatic Pandora, there Mauro and and Kuja meet up with other companions whom goes by the Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Golbez, Genesis, Gabranth and "The Emperor". Mauro continued to carry out his missions however after a disconcering fact where he noticed that he and Lepton had resonated with eachother he set out to do something important, he spoke with Master Xehanort gaining the location of Elysion where he set off to get information on what he and Lepton truly were, through his research he gained a book that had been sealed by a Keyblade however listed all the known Races since time immemorial as well as countless other forbidden secrets. Descent into Madness - Keyblade Graveyard Mauro heads to the Keyblade Graveyard where he intends to have Eraqus' students unlock the seal upon the book however not all went as planned causing Mauro and Lepton to fight once again, Mauro having gone mad with obsession into why he controled the Darkness so and why he had been born in the first place caused him to slash out against ally and enemy alike in his search for the truth, tricking Lepton he had the book unlocked and fled the victor of his mechinations while not caring at the outcome with his allies. Final Chapter Mauro flees to the Mirage Arena where he plans to use the knowledge in the book to release an Army of Unversed upon the known Universe, upon gaining knowledge of how to mass create Unversed from the Book, however Lepton arrives with Zidane and destroys the device and the book before it can be used to create the army of Unversed. Mauro is rescued by Kuja whom destracts Zidane while Mauro flees to Radiant Garden, there the final battle between Mauro, this battle ends with Mauro falling into the Dark Realm shortly before Xehanort returns from the Dark Realm himself. Mauro's story ends with his apparent return, offering Ansem the Wise his assistance in researching the inner workings of the Heart, this however is a lie which aides the following chain of events seen in Another Story. ''Kingdom Hearts: Another Story'' Powers and Abilities Quotes Notable Another Path Quotes *''"Let's test it. YOU, or the EMPTY ME!. Let's see which side this world wants to survive!"'' *''"I don't care what you think, I'm empty inside anyway"'' *''"I wasn't even created with a purpose. I was born a piece of meat"'' *''"Ha ha! Are you trying to tell me that I am who I am!? I've told you, I am nothing! My existence means nothing!"'' *''"In the end, only those of us who are useful are kept alive out of pity…"'' Notable Another Story Quotes Trivia *The word "Mauro" is actually the Latin/Greek translation for the words: "Dark, Black" Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Keyblader Category:Villains Category:Enemies